


Picking the Fighters

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhyming, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: She can see futures but none of them can tell her for sure she's made the right decision with these kids.





	

She sees too many futures  
but none of them are clear.  
Faces are a blur  
and answers disappear.  
But she can see enough  
to give rise to some hope.  
She can only hope  
those who come can cope.  
It's a heavy burden  
that she gives them to bear.  
And she has no way of knowing  
just how well they'll fair.  
After all, she makes her choice  
but she can't know she's right.  
She can only choose who  
she thinks are best to fight.


End file.
